User blog:CriticizerHere/For Beginning Writers (Part 3 - Finale?)
So, I will make this clear before the Blog-Post begins...The examples of these plot-holes/clichés will indeed be from real-life Creepypastas I or other members of the Creepypasta Files Wiki have analysed. If you yourself feel offended by any of the things mentioned, then you may comment below and I will happily explain myself as to why it is an error or a plot-hole. The clichés I will be explaining today will be the typical plot-devices used within Creepypastas. Clichés: 'Rape' The very definition of rape is: the crime, committed by a man/woman, of forcing another person to have sexual intercourse with the offender against their will. You do really believe that a reader would want to see rape being used as a device to show that sympathy is needed? I am going to say this loud and clear, most Creepypastas wanting to use this feature to try and make the reader relate to her struggles and it doesn't work. Stop insisting it is an actual technique to use, it is an obviously offensive detail to add in any Creepypasta. Nothing can valid this now. [However, another user by the name of IrrelevantViewer brought up a very interesting idea which can be found in the comment section below about this flaw] 'Unnatural Hair/Eye Colours' This feature is still, surprisingly, common amongst young fans of Creepypastas. However, it does not make much sense. Like I will state, unless there is a clear explanation as to why your character may need to have such strange combinations of colours within their irises or strands of hair (e.g dying their hair from jet black to strawberry blonde or using contact lenses of another colour from baby blue to bottle green to change into someone else as a means to protect their new identity). However, the majority don't do so. They leave their character a mass of unnatural and unexplained colours and assumes "maybe it could be linked to a disorder, illness and/or experiment gone wrong". While one out of these seems somewhat reasonable, the creators that I have seen barely provide enough details to explain why and how it affected them in such a decent-enough manner to try and execute the idea. 'Personalisation!' From one person to another, never make a Creepypasta too personal towards you, especially your first draft. Creepypastas that become too personal to you makes it more difficult to view your creation as flawed. Numerous times, I have had to discuss with users adding details/sections which are related to them 100% but are also entirely errorneous which then leads to multiple comments about how I am a terrible person with no emotions bashing creativity. Honestly, do not attempt to do so. I am not saying you can make an event related you never happen, I am merely stating how you mustn't, under any circumstance, attempt to add anything you know you are sensitive about in any Creepypasta creation you create. That, in everyone's eyes, is a poor move and will cause the responsibility of facts needing to be provided for how and why it links into the idea of the character being a Creepypasta. Plot-Holes: 'Slenderman adopting/caring for human children or humanity in general' This is quite obvious but, to those wishing to try and add this into their stories...This cannot work out well enough. Slenderman, in most if not all acounts, despises every human being on the planet and will do anything to try and dispose of us all. Whether he turns our own people against us, leads children away to kidnap/enslave/murder them or destroying the minds of those who he pleases, Slenderman doesn't care about humanity. While I wish there wasn't repeats of this being shown...there have been. And, to make things worse, this inclusion of the plot-hole is done in the most laziest manner possible: a statement. No details, no evidence to oppose Slenderman's nature, it's just a simple statement. 'The Proxies accepting a newbie/beginner into the team or other Creepypastas accepting the protagonist' This plot-hole has to be the most confusing one, if not hardest, one to solve. So, to try and understand this, we will look at two versions and compare the personalities. One that does it correctly in my eyes, the other...not too great with this. Jake Forge made by AgentKansas632: "Jake had a joking personality, as he was usually eager to do dares for fun. However when he became Slenderman's Proxy, he had feelings of hatred towards trespassers, curiosity of why they were here and determination to kill them. In short, he felt whatever his master felt towards trespassers. He also shows a caring side for his fellow Proxies, namely Toby and Kate. He also sometimes jokes with his fellow Proxies, but he is mainly serious and focused whenever given orders by Slenderman. When he works on new things in his workshop, he is focused and hates being interrupted" Mel Mel made by CreepypastaWatch "Mel Mel is really a sweet girl but, with her demon side, she's a real hassle to tolerate. She's a Proxy of Slenderman and a friend to some of the Creepypastas. Sometimes she's relaxing with them and other times she's pranking them." In Jake Forge, you can clearly see the writer contrast Jake's personality before and after Slenderman came into contact with him but, at the same time, begin to see this develop throughout the story. Jake isn't just stated that he is changed, he is changed. Mel Mel, on the other hand, is instantly using declarative sentences to state the obvious (e.g "Mel Mel '''is' a sweet girl''"). There isn't much that links Mel Mel having any effect from Slenderman nor any build up like Jake to become what she is, she is instantly a Creepypasta by the inclusion of other Creepypastas. Category:Blog posts